ExtraOrdinary
by Sphyco Shinigami Bitch
Summary: This is my first story here ExtraOrdinary' its not EXACTLY a fan fic and its not based ONLY on Dark Angel, but most of it came outta there, it sort'a supposed to be in the past and future of Max and all her Xseries buddies,but with different characters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Cloe! If you don't get down here for your breakfast right now, your going to get in a lot of trouble!" came her mother's voice from the kitchen. There were weird echoes all over the house due to the lack of furniture. There were boxes everywhere, and they made it hard for Cloe to get what she needed and when she needed it.

"Cloe! I mean it young lady!"

"Coming, mum!" shouted Cloe, as she grabbed her backpack of the floor and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Well, finally, I was starting to get worried." said her mum as she made the coffee. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably trying to figure out why none of the guys here haven't already fallen for her pretty and so very gorgeous looks yet."

"Now, now Cloe. Don't forget those registration slips I gave you last night, you'll need them when you get to school." said her mum, as she drank her coffee rather slowly.

Cloe noticed her mum was unusually slow this morning. She would always be in a hurry, always late for something, but this morning she was acting like she was in a hotel on vacation with room service to do all her work.

"What's wrong, mum? Aren't you supposed to be caught up in your usual 'I'm late for something' routine?" said Cloe as she observed her mother for a moment.

"Oh no, I got a day off." She said.

"Wow, that's a first."

"Yes well, today you see, is my manager's birthday, so being all happy about the praise he was getting from us, he decided to be a considerate human being for once and gave us the day off." said her mum, as she sat down at the table and started talking to Cloe like they were best friends. Her mum often did this. I guess having two daughters to her was like having two best friends.

Annoyed by this closeness, Cloe got up from the table and headed to the stairs, just as Claire came down, flinging her smooth, blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I've got to go get those slips from my desk before I completely forget about them and we end up having to call you to come drop them off." said Cloe as she went up to her room.

Cloe tried to avoid her mother and sister as much as she could during the week. Other people found this weird and tried not to talk about it when around her.

It had been a tough time for them during the summer, and now they had moved to San Francisco. San Francisco was a great place to live, but Cloe missed her old Manhattan, with all its people and tourists, but most of all, she missed her friends. All her life Cloe had lived in New York, and knew nothing else but the feel of living in the city. She missed it a lot and wished they didn't have to leave, but she knew that her mother's job was much more important; if her mum didn't have that job, they'd probably be living in 'The Projects' and surviving entirely of charity food and clothing.

Cloe never really knew her dad. He had died in a plane crash a few months after she was born. To Cloe it seemed normal; she had gotten too used to living without a dad. Infact, she didn't even know what it was like to have a dad. But she did feel left out at times. Claire knew a little about their dad, she was only 4 years old when the crash happened, but she too had gotten used to it.

So far, the people of 9O21O had been nice, but definitely not as nice as the people back in Manhattan. They had been quite helpful when they had lost their way looking for their new neighborhood. You see, their mum had the car shipped there because she didn't want to go through the hassle of selling it, then buying a new one.

So far, the only friends Cloe had made were with Kyle, the boy who lived down the street. He was from Boston, New York and his family had moved to California when he was 7 years old because his dad got transferred there. His life was much like Cloe's, so it was easy for them to become good friends.

Kyle went to the same school as Cloe and Claire and said he'd give them a little tour, so that they don't loose their way around during their first week. To Cloe, he struck her as a nice guy, and great friend. They were quite alike in many ways, but Cloe tried never to get too close to a person. Even with her friends back in Manhattan, she was quite distant, and they never really got to know the real her. In fact, nobody outside her family ever really knew her. She wished they did, and she wished it would be alright to tell them about her abilities, but she knew she would probably get killed if any human ever found out.

To Cloe, her abilities were just a talent she had picked up when she was little. They meant nothing, and she never really tried to use them. She always said she didn't really care if she was special and that she didn't care if humans hated people like her, but deep down inside, she just wished people like her had never existed and that everyone could just get along with each other and appreciate the way they had been born. She was sure all of the others like her felt the same way. She was sure they all just wished they had never been given the abilities, and could live their lives like other normal human beings.

"Cloe! Common we're going to be late, just hurry up and get the stupid slips!" came Claire's screeching voice from the foot of the stairs.

"Alright already! Geez, have some patience. You never know those boys at school may hate you." said Cloe in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, well, no matter how much they hate me, they'll ALWAYS hate you more you stupid, mutant freak!" screamed the blonde as she flung her hair and opened the front door.

"Better stop flinging your hair like that while you can or they might just get stuck in an upright position." said Cloe scornfully, as she went through the door.

"You know what you are, little mutant girl, your just jealous is what you are!" she screeched back at Cloe. Cloe didn't know whether Claire was right or not. She had felt jealousy towards people many times, and yes it was true that Cloe wished she was still a blonde. She had been born a blonde, but by the time she turned 12 her hair had gone a brownish colour, and now she had walnut coloured hair, which made her look quite odd when around her sister.

Cloe had turned 13 not too long ago, and she didn't quite find being a teenager any different from being a child. She still had to be home by 8:30 every evening for dinner and still only got $15 every week for her allowance.

Cloe got in the back seat of her mother's Trail Blazer and took her notebook out of her bag and made her first entry of the day, and also her first entry since they left Manhattan.

Monday, October 31, 2005 ; 7:15 am ; In the car on the way to my new school:

Wow, I cant believe I'm actually in a different state! Well, I can…god I am starting to act like Claire. What a sad existence. Well, on my way to school, Robert Jay lee high, I so can wait. Wow, I don't even know anyone there! Well, except Kyle. Kyle's weird. Not exactly the kind of friend I was hoping for. But he is cute, I have to admit. This is so weird. I wish we never had to move. I miss all my friends. Not so sure they miss me. How could they? They barely even know me that well! I miss Manhattan. Anyway, I'm not really in the mood to write too much at the moment, I'll write in later, like during first break or something.

They reached the school around twenty minutes later.

"Alright girls, will you be okay with the registration or should I come along? It is my day off, I really don't mind." said their mum, as she pulled the car into the lot.

"Yeah, sure okay." said Cloe, getting her backpack of the seat next to her.

"Yeah, you never know when Cloe here might get us in trouble by giving the principle the wrong slip." came Claire's bimbo voice from the front seat.

"Claire, the reason I gave your LITTLE sister the slips was because I can't trust you with things like this, now common before you really get late." said her mum, getting out.

The school was quite different from their old one; in fact, it was quite different from ANY school in America! It was very big and had a separate hall for each grade. The administration was small compared to the other buildings, but it looked quite nice from the inside, not like any school Cloe had ever seen. She just hoped the kids here were as nice as the ones back in J.E.S.S., her old school.

They followed the receptionist as she showed them the way to the principle's office. The principle's office was quite nice, even better than the admin. It had a large dark wooden desk that looked quite expensive and lavish, with a small Apple laptop sitting in the corner. It had a relatively large window that opened up to the front gate, where you could see all the flowers and trees in the yard. There were two sofa chairs in front of the table facing each other, like they would in most other offices. And in the corner there was an evergreen tree, sitting on the floor beside a black leather couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. It was the neatest and nicest looking principle's office Cloe had ever seen.

But what about the principle? What would he be like? Her mother sat down on one of the sofa couches in front of the desk and Cloe and her sister had to sit on the couch. A few minutes later a tall man wearing a light blue shirt and beige trousers walked in and sat down in the principle's chair, he was on his cell phone. Was he the principle? Wow, that was the first principle Cloe had ever seen who dressed casually at work!

"I understand Mrs. Shellswuk, he must have missed the first bus, don't worry he'll be on the next one," he kept saying into the phone. A minute or two later he hung up, and apologized to them for keeping them waiting.

"How can I help you, then?" he said.

"I spoke to you on the phone two days ago, I'm Ms. Sanders, and these are my daughters, Claire and Cloe." said their mum, mouthing them to say hello.

"Hello sir," they both said at the same time.

"Hello, girls. Are you ready for your first day then?" he said. This guy really didn't seem to be a principle, and it was a shock to Cloe that he was. She was expecting a fat, expensively clothed, bald guy with huge glasses and a gruff voice. But this guy actually seemed to be pretty nice. She was glad.

"Yes sir," said Claire in her little 'bimbo' voice.

"That's good. You must be the quiet little one, Cloe." he said smiling at Cloe.

Cloe smiled back embarrassed.

They finished with the registration with the principle in just a few minutes and were shown to their classes by the receptionist. The classes were quite big, but with all those tables and chairs, they looked a lot smaller.

When Cloe arrived at her class, they had already begun.

"Hello, you must be our new student Cloe," said a skinny little woman with glasses. She must be the teacher.

"Class say hello to our new transfer student from Manhattan, Cloe Sanders." she said.

"Hi, Cloe." they all said together, sounding like they didn't care and just wanted the class to finish so they could go hang out with their friends. Cloe would feel the same way, if she had friends, but she didn't, so she just wanted to go home as soon as the class was over.

Miss Coffey, her English teacher, told her to take a seat at the back. It was the only empty seat in the entire class and it was at the same table as Kyle. Cloe went to back quickly, so that she didn't disturb anyone, and sat down.

"Hey," said Kyle with a grin.

"Hi, I didn't know I'd sit beside you," she said.

"Yeah, neither did I, I was wondering why Miss Coffey moved Fred. I'm glad though. I was trying to figure out how I would find you, but I guess now that you sit beside me its not going to be a problem," he said with a grin that made Cloe smile.

The classes went by quick and weren't very hard. During the first break, Kyle showed Cloe around the senior section. He didn't have to show Claire anything as she had already found somebody to do just that.

The cafeteria was packed even though it was one of the largest buildings in the entire school block.

"So," said Kyle, as he sat down across the table from Cloe. "How strong have you gotten so far?"

"What do you mean?" said Cloe, looking a bit puzzled.

"You know, how much have you learned to do with your powers?" he said quietly, so nobody would hear.

"How do you know about that!" she exclaimed.

"I can tell, I'm like you too," he said smiling.

"Wow, really? Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, only the ones like us. How come you couldn't tell?" he said.

"I don't know, there are others?" she said in mild surprise.

"Yeah, well just two others." he said.

"I don't really care, I'm not interested on this whole 'special' thing. I hate my powers." she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, if you just took a while to get to know how they work, maybe you'll change your mind,"

"Yeah, maybe,"

"Wait till you meet Emily tomorrow. She's a lot like you, she doesn't like her powers either, she's more into martial arts. She's actually pretty strong."

"Who's Emily?"

"Oh she's the girl from across the street, she didn't come to school today because she had to go visit her dad, her parents got a divorce not too long ago," Kyle said as he got up. "Be right back, just gonna go get a coke, want one?"

"No thanks,"

Cloe was surprised there were others here like her. What were they like?Did all the other kids really know? All these questions started flooding Cloe's mind.

"Hey, what you thinkin' bout?" Kyle said sitting down again. He must have noticed.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't think anyone else here would be like me, or even YOU." she said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at hiding it," he said with a big smile on his face that made Cloe smile back.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and everyone started filing out of the cafeteria.

The classes went by just fine; all of Cloe's teachers were rather nice. She figured it was only because she was the new kid, and they'd probably treat her like a pain the next day.

Kyle had been quite sweet to her all through the day, and it had in fact come to her as a surprise that he was like her. She couldn't believe there were other kids here that were like her.

Kyle had to wait for his little brother after school so he hung out with Cloe outside the school gate till her mum arrived to pick her and her sister up.

Her mum was a few minutes late, as usual, but Cloe didn't complain, she was happy today.

Cloe said bye to Kyle and got in the car.

"Well, how was your day girls?" her mum asked as they got in the car.

"Fine," Cloe said distantly.

"I see you made a new friend then, Cloe?"

"Yeah, that's Kyle, he lives down the street from our house," said Cloe.

"He seems sweet," said her mum, smiling as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, I guess he is," she said taking out her notebook.

"Oooo! Cloe's got a boyfriend! Her first true love!" teased Claire turning around and looking at Cloe, flipping her hair.

"Yeah, just shows the people of 9O21O like me better than you," Cloe snapped back.

"Whatever," she said turning around in her seat. "And for your information, I met a really cute guy today too."

"That's nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a bit busy."

"Well, he seems like a sweet boy, Cloe, may even be your first boyfriend," said her mum, glancing back at her with a smile.

"Maybe," said Cloe, smiling to herself.

Cloe opened her notebook.

Monday, October 31, 2005 ; 3:15 ; In the car on the way home from school:

Well, Claire's going on about all the stupid retards she met at school today, cant bother straining my ears to actually listen to her, so I'm just gonna listen to my Ipod. Kyle was sooo sweet today. I agree with mum, he is pretty sweet. And cute. But I don't think he's ever gonna even like me…and besides, I think he likes that Emily girl, he was talking about her a lot at school. He said she'd be at school tomorrow, so I can meet her then. I still can't believe Kyle is like me! And I also can't believe there are other kids at our school like me! Uh-oh, we're home, gotta go, I'll try and write more after dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After dinner, Cloe went up to her room to do her homework. For their freshman year of high school, Cloe's school gave them quite a bit of homework.

Cloe shut the door of her bedroom behind her and flipped herself on her bed, with an exhausted sigh. Noel walked across the bed, purring and rubbed his fluffy body against her arm.

"Aww, there's my little Noel," she said, petting the little kitty. "How've you been, my little fur ball? Like your new home?"

Noel purred in response and curled himself up into a little ball on the bed next to Cloe.

Cloe loved Noel a lot. He was the only present she had ever gotten that she actually wanted. It was on her twelfth birthday. It was early in the morning, and she woke up when something warm and heavy settled down on her chest. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fat black fur ball sitting in front of her with its big, glossy baby blue eyes staring down into hers. She was so happy that day that she would give anything for it to never end. Ever since then, Noel and Cloe had always been together, always and forever. She would never leave her cat, ever, and she hoped nothing would ever happen to him.

Cloe leaned down over the little black ball of fur and gave it a great big kiss on its soft little head. Noel purred again.

"I love you Noel," she said with a smile, staring into the big blue kitty eyes. Noel gave a long, soft meow, he always did this when she told him she loved him, it was almost as if he understood her.

Cloe picked up her backpack from the floor and brought it over to the bed. She opened up her books and smashed through all of the homework her teachers had given her for the day. When she was done, she took her notebook out and made an entry.

Monday, October 31, 2005 ; 8:24pm ; At home, just after dinner:

Well, Noel is being his usual, cute, cuddly self. I wonder if he's only like that because I feed and take care of him or if it's because he really loves me. Dinner was okay, although it was kind of weird. I'm so not used to moving. I hate it. I mean, yeah I know I've done it like tons of times before, but it still bothers me. And plus we're in a totally different state now. Wow, for an 'A' grade school, it's pretty easy! My new school I mean. They give us quite a bit of homework, but it's still pretty easy. Claire's being her usual 'bimbo' self again. God, is it just the blonde thing? Is it that? Or is it just she hung with the wrong people in preschool? LOL! Maybe it isn't the blonde thing…I mean, I was born a blonde and I'm nowhere like her! Maybe it's because I'm sort of a brunette now. I'm a bit depressed at the moment…I have no idea why…I just am. I don't know about this, but I think I'm jealous. I mean, maybe it's that Emily girl Kyle was talking about at lunch today. I know I don't know her but…oh god! What if I'm jealous because I like Kyle? I mean, I think he may like her…or maybe she's just a good friend like he said? This is weird. Very weird. Anyway, I feel a bit tired, don't know why, but I think I'm going to put everything away and just lay down for a bit. Maybe listen to some music.

Cloe turned on her cell phone radio and put her head set on. Noel settled himself close to her. She picked him up and cuddled him.

"Life sucks," she thought to herself. "I have no idea why I'm thinking about that…weird. Everything has been so weird since we moved here. What's wrong with this place? It doesn't feel right, living here. I mean, I've stayed in different states before, like when we went to visit Uncle Frank in Washington, I didn't feel like this. I don't like this feeling. Makes me feel like I'm in some sort of 'Alien City'."

A few days passed, and it was now Thursday, with one more day to go till Cloe's first week ended. So far, school had been fine, all the kids were okay; they were the usual teenagers, acted just like the kids at Cloe's old school. Their neighbors were nice too, they helped them whenever they needed it and often invited them over for dinner.

Cloe had met Emily, Kyle's friend. She was nice, very nice in fact. Emily, like Kyle, was very much like Cloe. They both had that 'I don't like sensitivity and ignorance' thing and they also had the 'punk girl' thing going. All three of them had grown quite close over the week. They had gotten to know each other pretty well, and were now able to call each other best friends. Even though it had only been a week, and they hadn't known each other for very long.

This was the first time Cloe had ever let any of her friends in on her powers, she wasn't planning on doing so, but it seemed that they had let themselves in. She didn't quite mind anymore though. She knew they were like her and she knew she could trust them on it.

Cloe had slowly gotten to know her powers, and had learned to control them with the help of her friends. Everyday, after school, they would go down to the old lab building just a few blocks down from their houses, and practiced using their powers.

Emily had sharp eyes and speed but focused mainly on her martial arts and less on her powers. Cloe had speed and agility; she could control the energy her body released better than any of them, she had to work on her moves though. Kyle had the ability to analyze and predict; his power was his mind.

They had no idea why they would even bother to practice with their powers or even get better at using them. They just enjoyed it.

It was the last class, and Cloe was getting pretty impatient, she just wanted the boredom to end. It was their science class, and Mrs. Greene just wouldn't give up and sit down. She kept going on about the biology of a plant, and nobody really seemed to be interested; they were all sitting around staring in front of them with expressions that clearly showed they didn't give a crap whether plants have veins or not. And at the moment neither did Cloe.

Cloe lifted her head of, of her hand and glanced at her wrist watch; "2:17, just thirteen minutes left to go," she thought to herself.

Emily tapped on Cloe's shoulder from behind with her pencil; Cloe turned and took the note Emily handed her.

God, what is wrong with her? Mrs. Greene I mean. Doesn't she know when to give up? I am so bored! Can't wait till class is over, so we can go back to the clearing. Hey, can I borrow your notes for English? I can't find mine, and we have that stupid quiz on Monday. Please? – Emily

Cloe turned the little piece of paper over and wrote on it.

Yeah sure you can borrow them. This class really does suck, I can't believe she can go on knowing nobody cares; I'd just say "Fine, do it yourselves you little brats. Don't come running to me when you fail your finals!" and sit down and read a book or something. Hey, on Sunday, you wanna meet up at the lab and study for that quiz thing together? I just asked Kyle, he said he has nothing better to do. LOL… so, do u? – Cloe

She passed it to Emily over her shoulder, while staring straight in front of her hoping the science nut didn't notice.

Yeah, sure thing, it'll be fun! Ah! Finally its 2:28! 2 minutes left! Whoopee! LOL – Emily

A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone ran for the door, as usual. Cloe put her books in her backpack ,got up and went to the door with Emily and Kyle. They made their way out of the school and down the street through the dump yard and down to the lab.

The old lab building was quite cool, unlike the open, where it was hot and rather sunny.

Kyle's cousin, Simon, was visiting for a week and hung about with them. Simon was fun to hang out with, even though he seemed quite weird and unusual at times. Simon was special like them too, unlike Cloe's family, Kyle's and Emily's families had the bloodline thing, which meant almost all of them were special. Cloe wondered why her family wasn't like that. All of the others like her had families like that, unless they were adopted or something like that. Maybe it was from her father's side of the family? Cloe had never met anyone from her father's family, so she never really knew if this was true. She wondered if it was. It would be fun to have a cousin who was like her. Then she wouldn't feel like the odd one out. She would know that she wasn't the only one in her family that was like that.

Cloe hated her life. Like most other kids, her life simply sucked. Ever since her dad died, they had financial issues, BIG ones! She fell behind in her studies and went through a rough time when she was little. Some times she would think back to when she was younger. When she came to it, she realized that all their troubles had started when she was born.

Her father was having trouble at work. He was often getting sent to different places for different reasons and then the crash happened.

Her mother hadn't taken it too well and they spent four months at her grandmother's house in Florida. Ever since then her mother had worked extra hard on her job and had been promoted twice over the years. When the company she worked for changed states, they had to move. Cloe knew that they had moved for a good reason, her mother's job, but she still wished they hadn't. She had a weird feeling about it. She knew that the feeling was there only because she didn't want to leave all her friends behind, but she had new, better friends now, and she still had that feeling.

When they reached the threshold of the building, Simon was already there. He was sitting under a huge tree drawing in the sand with a stick.

"So, you're here already, eh?" said Emily with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah," said Simon, looking up. "I got bored, so I figured I'd come early and wait for you guys,"

Emily skipped over to Simon and sat down beside him. "Watch'a doin'?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he said still poking at whatever it was he had drawn.

Cloe and Kyle came up to them and sat down too.

There was an odd silence.

"So, what do we do today?" said Cloe breaking the silence.

"I'm tired, I think I'll just sit here for a bit," said Emily.

"Me too," said Cloe looking down, feeling a bit sad inside.

"What's wrong? You look sad," said Kyle. He must have noticed.

"I do? I'm not," Cloe said trying to avoid the subject.

"Alright then," said Kyle.

There was another long pause.

"Well, since they don't wanna do anything, how bout you Kyle? Got any ideas on what we can do?" said Simon looking up at Kyle.

"Nope, no idea," answered Kyle shaking his head as he stared down at the weird drawing.  
Just then, Cloe's cell phone rang. She got up and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Cloe, I'm going to need you to come home now, Noel hasn't been eating and we're going to have to take him to the vet," her mum's voice came.

"What? Uh, ok, I'll be home in a few minutes," said Cloe. She said bye to her mum and hung up.

"I've got to go. Noel's not eating and we have to take him to the vet," she said picking up her stuff.

"Yeah, since we're not going to be doing anything, I'll be going to. Coming Simon?" said Kyle getting up.

"Nah, I think I'll stay for a bit," said Simon.

"Yeah, me too," said Emily.

"Alright then, suit yourselves," Kyle said.

"Bye guys, see ya later!" Cloe called back as they walked away.

When she got home, Cloe raced up to her room dumped her bag on the rug in the middle of her room and ran down into the living room where her mum was waiting for her with Noel.

"What's wrong with him?" said Cloe as she picked Noel up of the couch and gave him a hug that she hoped would make him feel better.

"I don't know. That's why we're taking him to the vet. Now, can you go get his carrier from the store room in the back and we'll take him there," said her mum.

"Ok," said Cloe making her way to the back.

They took Noel to the vet only to find he was growing up and his food had changed accordingly. The vet said Noel was perfectly healthy, but since he was growing up, his food was different. He didn't eat kitty food anymore. Cloe was glad to hear that. Not because he was getting older but because her little Noel was alright.

When they got home, Claire was home too.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and getting a coke out of the refrigerator.

"We went to the vet because Noel hadn't been eating and we just wanted to make sure he was okay," said her mum.

"Oh," Claire said as she popped open the can and walked back out again.

"And where were YOU, young missy?" asked her mum, raising her voice a bit so Claire would hear her.

"Oh, I was at a friend's house," Claire called from the stairs.

"And which friend is this?"

"Celia, she's in my class,"

Her mum didn't answer back; she just shook her head and sat down at the table.

Cloe knew her sister hadn't been to Celia's house. Her sister didn't even KNOW a Celia. She had probably been out with a guy, like she always was after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Cloe's mum dropped her and her sister off at school early because she had a 'thing' at work that she just HAD to be early for. She said that if they didn't want to walk to school and end up with a heart attack at the hospital, they had better hurry up and get in the car. She seemed to be a bit pissed off about having to be early herself.

When she dropped them off, Cloe and Claire, as usual, went their own separate ways, to their own separate classes with their own separate friends and you get the idea.  
"Hey, you're early today. What's up?" Emily said as she ran up the stairs to Cloe.

"Not much, my mum had a 'thing' at work that she had to be early for, she even threatened us with heart attack issues to get us to hurry up," Cloe said as she paused for Emily to catch up to her.

"Oh," said Emily with a little giggle.

Just before they went into the ninth grade corridor, Emily grabbed the day's issue of The Chronicle, the paper student journalists report on regional events in.

"Oh my god!" said Emily as she stared at the front page in disbelief.

"What?" said Cloe as she stopped and looked at the page.

"They found a seven-hundred year old cave like thing in Alaska that people used to live in," said Emily pointing at the article. "And look at these symbols on the walls,"

"Oh my god, aren't those…" Cloe started, looking down at the picture.

Emily pulled Cloe in a corner so that nobody would overhear them.

"When I'm bored, I start drawing the same symbols. Its like my body just does it, I don't know why, I don't even…" Cloe interrupted her, "…know what they mean…" her voice faded away with a slight look of fear and disbelief.

"Yeah, you do it too?" said Emily as she looked up at Cloe.

"Sometimes,"

"Archeologists and scientists are unsure of the origins of the strange language, but are completely sure that whatever it was that drew these symbols, they weren't from around this part of the world. 'It may seem bizarre, but the reason this theory has been put into consideration is due to the fact that the substance used to make those symbols is unknown to man.' says Dr. Alexander Novato, the head of the Archeological Team of Nebraska." Emily read.

"Do you realize what this means?" Emily said looking up at Cloe.

"It means…" Cloe paused for a brief moment. "We could be from a completely different race, let alone planet!"

They looked at each other for a moment, then the bell rang.

"Oh no, we're late," said Cloe as they hurried down the corridor to their class.

When they reached their class, Kyle wasn't there. He hadn't shown up that day and neither Cloe nor Emily knew why.

Cloe's mind was flooding with questions.

She didn't understand. How could she be from a different planet? She's human, she has human DNA, she even LOOKED human! She was born here, on earth. It was just impossible. If that cave was seven-hundred years old, it could mean that people like her were around over a thousand years ago! But they had only been found out about twenty years ago, had they been hiding it all this time? How did the humans find out? She was so confused by it all. She had started to get a headache from it; she just didn't want to think about it. She decided to just forget about it and try and concentrate on her work.

At lunch, both Emily and Cloe tried to avoid the subject as they didn't quite understand it all and they didn't like thinking about it.

"Its best we try not to bring up that article thing at school, let's wait till after school, then we can try and figure out this whole thing," Cloe suggested.

"Yeah, never know who's eavesdropping," Emily said drinking her coke.

"Hey, you know why Kyle's not at school today?" Cloe asked.

"Nope, it's quite unusual of him not to say anything about it," Emily said.

"Yeah, wonder if he'll be at the clearing with Simon later today," said Cloe.

The day went by pretty quick, as usual. Cloe and Emily didn't have much trouble keeping normal through the day, even though the only thing they could think about was that article.

By the end of the day, Cloe and Emily were pretty frustrated. They had to sit through four different classes in which they just sat about and did nothing, and they had done three different kinds of AMS tests, which was against the school policy of ONE a day and only THREE a week. All they wanted to do was go home and collapse on their beds, so they could take a nice long NAP. Although they both thought it was quite stupid and babyish to take naps, but they were pretty tired and down from the day's work.

"Oh man, I just wanna go home and sleep," Cloe said tiredly.

"Join the club," Emily answered.

"I INVENTED the club," Cloe said sarcastically.

"Well, we HAVE to figure out what's going on here, I mean it DOES have a lot to do with us!" Emily said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Lets just go on down to the stupid lab then," said Cloe as she went down the steps out side the school administration.

"Maybe the guys are already there,"

"Yeah, but if they're not, I'm outta there," said Cloe.

"Fair enough,"

When they reached the old lab, there was no sign of Kyle or Simon, they decided to stay for a few minutes just to make sure they weren't late, but they never showed so, they went home.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any sign of them, so I guess I'll be going then. How 'bout you?" said Cloe as she picked her backpack of the ground by a tree.

"Yeah, me too, I'm just going to go home and finish of my homework then study for a bit," said Emily gathering her stuff too.

"Yup, me too, see ya on Sunday then I guess," said Cloe.

"Yup, okay," said Emily as she walked off towards her house. "Bye!"

"Bye," said Cloe smiling.

When Cloe got home, she was tired and had a lot of studying to do as the mid-term exams were coming up soon, and her teachers weren't being nice with the homework. Instead of reducing their homework, Cloe's teachers increased it. They said that the more homework they gave out during these two weeks, the more the students would practice the material meaning they would be doing better. But what they didn't know was that by telling their students about this, they were in fact encouraging them to NOT study. The students thought that because their homework only doubled the amount of study and that it was practically the same thing, they wouldn't have to study, so they just did their homework like good little children.

"Mum, I'm home!" Cloe called as she stomped up the stairs.

"Why are you home so early honey?" said her mum as she walked up to the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, I was really tired, didn't want to hang about the lab, so I came home," said Cloe as she went into her room.

"Alright then," said her mum, going back into the kitchen.

Cloe shut her door and collapsed on her bed. Noel trotted from under the sofa and climbed up onto the bed and settled down beside her.

"Hi Noelly," said Cloe as she petted the little fur ball on it's soft little head. "How has my little kitty been today? Good?"

Noel gave a meow in response.

Cloe was too tired and frustrated to do her homework or even think, so she turned on her laptop and finished off the HTML coding for the front page of her website while she listened to her Ipod.

"Cloe," said her mum as she walked in. "Common down, dinner's ready,"

"Okay mum, just a sec," said Cloe as she shut the laptop.

"Common Noelly, lets get you something to eat too shall we?" she said as she picked up Noel of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

After Cloe had finished her dinner, she went up to her room and did all of her homework and studying for the day. When she was done, she got ready for bed, did a little prayer and went to sleep.


End file.
